Something in your Mouth
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ Non il ne s'en foutait pas. Il savait juste l'effet qu'il provoquait. Et après une longue goulée sensuelle de bière dans sa gorge brûlante… Tous surent que bientôt il serait assez saoul pour être chauffé. Ça m'écœurait. CENTON


**Q ****:** _OHMAGAD Cette fanfiction n'était pas dans la liste, qu'est-ce ?_

**R ****:** _Je vous présente "Something in your Mouth", une histoire qui sort direct de ma _twisted mind_, mon... esprit malade comme vous dîtes *mouvement de cheveux*... NAN ME FRAPPEZ PAAS, et donc non ce n'était pas une histoire prévue. Cela fait... Eh bien, depuis que je connais "_Something in your Mouth_" de Nickelback que j'ai ce scénario en tête, et je me suis un soir qu'il serait trop bête de ne pas me faire plaisir en dépeignant un John évidemment poilant pour ceux qui n'aime pas, bourré en train de faire des mimiques sur les paroles sexy de strip-teaseuse de cette chanson, qui lui va très bien par ailleurs. _

_Donc ce n'est pas un génie littéraire. Si vous voulez ça servira de comparaison avec les autres histoires, c'que vous voulez XD Plus sérieusement je suis soulagée de l'avoir écrit et si ça peut faire plaisir à quelques CentonZ en manque d'amour... Hmm. Ne lisez pas ça si vous voulez de l'amour... Enfin si mais... Allez lire Fire and... Non, non plus. Allez lire les autres. XD_

Ecoutez Something in your Mouth en boucle, en boucle, en boucle !  
>(Enfin dans la partie plus calme arrêtez XD)<p>

* * *

><p>Minuit passée depuis une dizaine de musique. Boissons alcoolisées. Bar. Hommes. Une fête arrosée avec nous seuls comme invités. Une soirée entre catcheurs. La musique augmenta de volume. Et il était toujours au milieu, il monopolisait la piste en se déhanchant. Bon dieu, d'une façon trop odieuse. Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas mes affaires. La façon dont John se faisait dévorer des yeux en avalant cul sec un dixième rhum ne devait apparemment pas relever de ma volonté. Je n'assistais plus souvent aux soirées depuis quelques temps. La musique accéléra. Du rock. John était au milieu de la piste en parquet, complètement insoucieux des dizaines de regards avides. De ceux qui souhaitaient le voir à quatre pattes à gémir, ça ne faisait aucun doute à mes yeux. Il s'en foutait. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Puisqu'il semblait… tous pouvoir les posséder d'un roulement de hanches un peu trop féminin.<p>

Les paroles s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à un solo rythmé. Rythmé. Pam, pam. Pam, pam. Les paroles formées sur ses lèvres viriles et savamment entrouvertes. Un zoom sur elles dans la pièce mi-éclairée et leur sourire vous envoûtait. Le solo, et John qui dansait. Un regard en arrière. On lui tendait une bière. Sourire innocent pour remercier, mais ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs indécents avant de retourner au milieu de la piste pour tous les envoûter de mouvements rythmés de reins. Pam, pam. Pam, pam. Et là… Il glissa la bière glacée contre sa gorge en fermant les yeux. Une goutte gelée glissa dans son cou pour se glisser dans le col de sa chemise, salée de sueur tandis qu'il bougeait son corps de la façon la plus vulgaire de l'Est avec un demi-sourire et des yeux fermés et rieurs. Non il ne s'en foutait pas. Il savait juste l'effet qu'il provoquait. Et après une longue goulée sensuelle de bière dans sa gorge brûlante… Tous surent que bientôt il serait assez saoul pour être chauffé.

Ça m'écœurait.

Ils m'écœuraient. Pas John. J'étais assis à une des tables rondes contre les fenêtres, à l'opposé du bar où des chaises hautes étaient occupées par toutes sortes de lutteurs qui le mataient avec un air de vice pervers. Des plus jeunes aux main-eventers imposants, personne ne semblait avoir envie de dire non à John qui venait entre deux chansons susurrer quelque chose à leur oreille. Moins de dix secondes après ils allongeaient le fric pour lui payer un grand verre de liqueur, et John leur souriait dans l'oreille, déjà les yeux floués par le tempo de la batterie et de l'alcool qui dansaient dans son corps. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Le corps de John s'arrêta en même temps, et voyant sa bière vide il fit son chemin avec un sourire vers une table cette fois, celle à côté de moi et Mysterio. Il n'était pas encore venu me voir ce soir. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Il ne venait plus beaucoup me voir maintenant. De près, on pouvait deviner sa peau douce et pâle légèrement humide. Il était juste à côté, à vrai dire à moins d'un mètre de nous, et il continua de s'approcher de la table de cette démarche de mec qui ne laissait qu'une envie : passer sa main au bas de ses reins pour l'attirer en la descendant. Du moins je pariais qu'ils en crevaient tous d'envie. John s'accouda à la table, ne prêtant pas attention au regard insatiable de ceux du bar, et lança un regard amusé et joueur à Ted. Regard qui glissa jusqu'à la glace lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson s'éleva des enceintes, couvrant la moitié des conversations.

« Je peux ? » Lus-je sur ses lèvres.

L'alcool avait le don de rendre des hommes parfois vraiment attirant. Ted hocha aussitôt la tête. Connards, arrêtez de passer cette chanson. Ça faisait une dizaine de fois qu'ils la passaient. Et John appliquait les paroles avec une ferveur qui frôlait l'érection générale. Il plongea son doigt dans la crème glacée vanille et sous la tension sexuelle de toute la table, ferma les yeux une seconde avec une expression de plaisir délicieux en le glissant dans sa bouche. De longues trois secondes passèrent comme ça, alors qu'il s'y reprenait à plusieurs fois pour glisser ses lèvres sur son propre doigt, et je pus voir d'ici Cody déglutir difficilement lorsqu'il effectua un va-et-vient rapide. Puis des fossettes se créèrent sur ses joues quand il l'enleva, et le même sourire indécent transforma son visage en quelque chose qui faisait qu'on avait envie de le prendre directement sur la table. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Ted. Et je devinai les mots prononcés lentement.

« Encore Ted… »

Aussitôt l'homme plongea à son tour un doigt dans la crème chantilly et le proposa à John, qui le mit lentement dans sa bouche en le regardant. Les paroles de la chanson le mimèrent. Petit à petit ses lèvres glissèrent le long du doigt d'une façon équivoque et porno, et ce fut au tour de sa langue de s'y mêler. Puis. Il tourna soudainement ses yeux une seconde pour me lancer un regard. Trop rapide pour être analysé, secret. Et il se retira et retourna sur la piste en happant une dernière lichée de glace avec son pouce. Qu'il inséra dans sa bouche en suçant les yeux fermés. Il était tellement plus mignon avec quelque chose dans la bouche. Quelque chose dans la bouche, quelque chose dans la bouche. Sa grande langue passa autour, fit le tour, se retira pour laisser les lèvres goûter, tandis qu'il bougeait ses hanches sur des paroles impudiques et laissait sa chemise à carreaux rouges glisser le long de ses épaules musclées.

Son regard me revint en flash une seconde. L'intensité de ses yeux cobalt, l'effronterie de sa bouche et l'espèce de crainte qui l'avait fait rompre le contact avec moi et son jeu avec Ted.

- Tu sais… Commença Rey Mysterio de son accent mexicain, il n'est comme ça que quand tu viens…

Je bus une gorgée de bière, ne quittant pas John des yeux. Je pouvais croire Rey, il semblait bien être le seul avec moi à ne pas avoir planifié de branler John contre un mur dès qu'il irait dans les toilettes. Que quand j'étais là hein ?

- Quand je suis là ? Me contentai-je de demander.

- Oui, il n'est pas aussi… tu vois. Il ne boit pas autant quand tu n'es pas là pour commencer. Là c'est vraiment l'extrême, ils devraient arrêter de l'écouter.

La musique continuait, la même, le même rythme. Pam, pam, pam. Pam, pam, pam. Roulements de hanche. Main qui déboutonne un bouton de la chemise maintenant ouverte sur un débardeur blanc. Son jean mettait délicieusement la rondeur de ses fesses en valeur, et chaque mouvement aguicheur lors des solos devenait une torture pour ceux qui s'impatientaient sur leur chaise. Ca allait finir comme à chaque soirée. John pouvait tous les avoir. Le plus prometteur risquait de l'emmener à côté pour se soulager et dieu savait quoi d'autre.

Ils m'écœuraient.

Pas John. Comment aurait-il pu ? Alors que c'était pour moi qu'il était comme ça. C'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait cinq mois qu'il, d'après Mysterio… quand j'étais là… Quand j'étais là… Était-ce sa vengeance ? Ou voulait-il oublier cette chose qui le rongeait et que ma présence lui rappelait immanquablement ? Les deux probablement. « Je veux que tu regrettes jusqu'à avoir aussi mal que moi. » sembla tout à coup dire son regard. Il ne voulait pas me rendre jaloux. Il espérait que je me rende compte à sa place de la déchéance dans laquelle l'avait plongé le désespoir.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour chanter les paroles, le corps déchaîné et sensuel. Un nouveau cul sec de liqueur, et Batista s'approcha de lui. John s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait… C'était n'importe qui. Il se retourna en accrochant le cou de l'Animal d'une main virile, et soudain se frotta contre lui en descendant de plus en plus, puis remontant en appuyant les courbes de ses fesses contre l'entrejambe. Et la langue qui humidifie les lèvres sèches en formant les mots :

« _I love the way you dance with everybody… _»

« _You rip'n up the dancefloor honey…_ »

Il s'en foutait complètement, il dansait, saoul, pour lui, pour eux. Tu déchaînes la piste de danse chéri, tu déchaînes la piste de danse chéri. Il leur faisait un show pédale à vomir, tellement excitant que tous mordaient à l'hameçon et que Batista afficha un sourire goguenard en susurrant quelque chose à l'oreille de John, qui parut beaucoup plus jeune et petit que l'autre. On imaginait d'ici la douceur alléchante des mains de John, de toute sa peau qui était caressée du tissu léger de sa chemise qui continuait de descendre.

- Je ne peux rien faire. Répondis-je.

Je n'avais aucun droit de dire à John d'arrêter ses conneries. Quand je savais qu'il était comme ça pour moi, qu'il était trop tard, qu'il en avait déjà fait trop.

- Randy - l'accent mexicain me fit presque détourner les yeux de la scène, mais je restais obstinément concentré sur John -, je crois qu'il n'écoutera que toi maintenant. Il faut faire quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive à d'autres oreilles, ce n'est pas sain d'être…

- Homosexuel ? Coupai-je méchamment.

- Non, non pas ça, tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre ça. Et puis John ne l'est pas hein ?

La question ne contenait aucune des curiosités mal placées et dégueulasses que j'avais pu entendre ces derniers mois.

- Non. Répondis-je d'une voix blanche. Tout le monde sait plus ou moins que c'est ma faute s'il est comme ça.

Il était revenu au milieu de la piste en se rapprochant dangereusement d'un autre catcheur bodybuildé qui lança un regard confiant à sa bande, et maintenant John levait lentement ses bras au dessus du corps et recommençait son numéro bandant de descendre et monter contre le corps d'un homme, lèvre inférieure pincée. Les va-et-vient insouciants de John furent plus lascifs encore après la bière que le Miz lui tendit. Il la vida, et des rires répugnants se firent entendre de plus en plus distinctement. Et il se courbait comme si la nuit n'aurait pas de fin, se courbait comme si la nuit n'aurait pas de fin. Les biceps serrés au niveau du visage, la main dans les cheveux en descendant lentement, les reins offerts. Et les belles lèvres au sourire saoul :

« _Doesn't care about the money he could be with anybody. Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along ?… you naughty thing… you naughty - man… you're such a mover…_ »

Avec un arôme plus rare qu'une fleur du désert. Un parfum de nuit, salé, doucereux de bière. Mais ils ne devaient rien voir, cette bande d'idiots. John vous possède entièrement. Lorsque la chanson se finit et que l'homme tenta de le choper par le bras, John se dégagea négligemment et n'hésita pas une seconde à venir s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la banquette d'une démarche chancelante. Une odeur d'alcool, de sueur et de parfum pour homme me sauta à la figure. Je ne fis que boire une autre gorgée de bière en adressant un regard en coin à Rey qui se levait sans un mot pour quitter la table. Sans doute voulait-il que je parle à John. De quoi avions-nous parlé de sérieux au juste depuis ce qu'il s'était passé ? L'alcool aida, car un hoquet lui souleva la poitrine et il posa son coude sur la table pour se tourner vers moi, la joue dans sa main. D'autres hoquets lui firent fermer les yeux avant qu'il ne demande :

- Ç a… va Randy ?

N'est-il pas marrant que le chéri te voulait tout du long ? N'est-il pas marrant que le chéri te voulait tout du long ? Son sourire avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait d'impur. Et d'innocent à la fois. Une tristesse acérée sembla assombrir ses yeux brillants d'alcool lorsque je restai silencieux et il enleva son coude de la table en soupirant et regardant distraitement la table, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il pinça les lèvres, faisant se creuser deux mignonnes fossettes. Sa tête sembla lui tourner, son corps vacilla. Avant que je n'aie pu bouger il était à moitié debout en train de se lever pour repartir. Ma présence lui semblait encore douloureuse, signe qu'il n'avait _pas encore assez bu_. Soudainement j'attrapai la manche de sa chemise, et John tourna des yeux innocents vers moi. Grands et bleus, c'était ceux-là qui appartenaient à l'homme que j'aimais.

- Arrête de boire s'il te plaît.

Il regarda mon bras tendu et le haut de mon corps penché vers lui, puis mon visage. La musique avait beau tonner derrière à en exploser les tympans et donner cette impression de suffocation, ici elle semblait carrément inexistante dans les yeux de John lorsqu'il les posa dans les miens. La bouche se tordit douloureusement, et il souffla après avoir secoué la tête désespérément :

- J'en ai… besoin…

- John… Arr-

- Tu as… repensé à ce que… je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il brusquement d'une voix profonde et aiguë d'alcool.

Mon silence lui donna sa réponse, et je desserrai ma prise sur sa manche jusqu'à la laisser retomber sur la banquette. John se contenta de baisser un peu les yeux avant de dresser l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans la bouche de Ziggler qui l'appelait, et il se dirigea aussitôt vers lui sans un regard en arrière, trébuchant contre une chaise. Mysterio avait raison alors. Je l'avais condamné, alors que je pensais qu'il s'en remettrait.

On tendit à John un verre de vodka qu'il vida avec un sourire puis Ziggler s'approcha de son oreille. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Une main se posa sur la taille de John tandis qu'il parlait, puis glissa plus bas. Flash de sa taille se contorsionnant sur du rock. John laissa glisser un petit rire en entendant ce que lui disait le blond, essaya de reculer avec un air fripon. Mais aussitôt Dolph lui attrapa son poignet de l'autre main, plus fort car plus sobre. Je me redressai sur mon siège, fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne se passait pas comme _John le désirait_. Ziggler glissa sa main plus bas encore, atteignant ses fesses, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter John qui fronça les sourcils, mauvais, et avança son bassin pour réduire le contact. Un sourire gouailleur sur les lèvres de l'autre. La musique assourdissante. Les boissons alcoolisées. Les catcheurs derrière qui regardaient en crachant des insultes. Et tout à coup Ziggler embrassa John. Des sifflements retentirent durant une seconde mais il m'en fallut moins pour bondir en voyant la révolte dégoûtée que Dolph tentait de maîtriser.

- Eh, tu vas pas me faire payer quand même ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire lorsque John le repoussa.

Aussitôt les blagues fusèrent derrière, et cette fois John les entendit parfaitement. La colère cligna des yeux avant de se figer à l'entente de l'insulte. « Pute ! ». Tout ce qui caractérisait ce John se brisa d'un coup et ses yeux reprirent leur ton gamin plein de larmes. J'eus juste le temps de voir son reste de sourire s'évanouir douloureusement avant que je ne m'avance vers Ziggler. Du rock. « _So baby come on… _» De l'alcool. Cette putain de musique tonitruante pour la onzième fois. Et ma démarche menaçante. John releva le visage pour me regarder m'approcher du blond avec des yeux peinés.

- Eh Ziggler.

Un sourire insupportable sur son visage qui se tourna vers moi. Un coup de poing magistral dans sa gueule. Dolph effectua une sorte de demi-tour pathétique sous l'impact avant de tomber à terre, la main sur sa bouche ensanglantée. La musique. Et tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, il gueula :

- Pourquoi tu viens le défendre Orton ? D'habitude il se laisse presque baiser au bar !

Je clignai lentement des yeux, faisant déjà à moitié demi-tour.

- Quand c'est lui qui le veut, répondis-je lentement, je ne m'y oppose pas.

Alors, le silence en dehors de la batterie se fit encore plus compact, et j'attrapai le poignet de John qui avait les dents serrées pour le faire tomber avec moi sur la banquette derrière nous. Il se retrouva à être allongé sur moi, son dos contre mon ventre, et, assis, je ne perdis pas un instant pour entourer son torse de mes bras nus. Défiant la salle entière de venir me le ravir.

- Tu vas rester là avec moi John.

Je sentis un léger hochement de tête contre mes pecs, et si je ne l'entendis pas, je vis son ventre monter et descendre convulsivement. Des sanglots. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, et mes yeux hésitèrent entre la colère et la douleur. Choisirent la douleur, ne lui montrèrent pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Petit à petit les conversations reprirent, les plus excités sexuellement des copains de Ziggler diminuèrent la fréquence de leurs regards meurtriers et petit à petit, la musique baissa de volume, nous confinant dans un petit monde, serrés entre la table et le dossier du banc. Les sanglots de John devinrent audibles. Il était maintenant complètement saoul, mais rien n'atténuait sa peine. C'était quelque chose que j'avais sous-estimé. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne regrette le mal que je lui faisais.

- Calme-toi John-John… Murmurai-je doucement à son oreille. Calme-toi…

- Ran…an-dy…

Sa voix grave dérailla. Cette fois mon cœur se serra et je n'hésitai pas à embrasser la joue du visage qui s'était penché vers moi pour maintenir le contact. Les yeux de John étaient étroitement clos, tellement emprunts de larmes, de douleur et d'alcool. Je poussai un soupir nasal, puis amenai John à moi, le retournant pour le prendre dans mes bras dans une étreinte lâche. Le bruit des soupirs. J'enfouis son visage dans mon cou, dont la chaleur sembla apaiser sa respiration erratique, désordonnée, puis glissai une main dans ses cheveux courts et en sueur pour le caresser. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne se souviendrait probablement de rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ca devenait une habitude. Ils m'écœuraient. John formula difficilement :

- Pour…quoi t'as… pas… voulu de moi ?

Je contractai la mâchoire. Ses grandes mains s'accrochaient à ma chemise, et je baissai les yeux vers lui au moment où son visage humide se relevait. Je fus frappé par toute la douleur de ses traits, par le rouge de ses yeux. Aussi beau qu'un homme, aussi pur qu'un gamin. La proximité de nos visages le fit haleter rapidement. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur mes lèvres. Je tentai de rester impassible, mais la seconde d'après il les fermait, se rapprochant lentement de ma bouche. Une odeur d'alcool fort caressa mes lèvres. Je serrai les dents en sentant ses mains m'attirer par la chemise, puis m'écartai à contre-cœur.

- John ne fais pas ça. Ordonnai-je d'une voix ferme.

Sa tête se posa dans mon cou, ses mains se resserrèrent sur le tissu noir. Un gémissement grave de douleur fit dresser les poils de ma nuque.

- C'est faux… ce qu'ils disent, tu sais… Commença-t-il d'une voix profonde et cassée, sur mon épaule.

Mon pouce caressa sa tête. Bien sûr John, évidemment. Je tranquillisai lorsqu'il déglutit difficilement :

- Je sais.

- Je… Je n'ai pas couché avec eux… _Randy_.

Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant, un peu surpris. La vue de John me fit oublier toute autre chose. Il était _énorme,_ musclé, mais bizarrement il semblait totalement perdu sur mon corps maintenant. Il continua dans un souffle chaud :

- J'crois… que j'ai fait des trucs avec eux. Mais… pour la baise… je n'pourrais me laisser baiser que par toi.

Je tentai de me contrôler. Ca ne servait à rien de le réprimander pour ce qu'il disait, il n'en n'aurait même pas conscience. Je fus un peu moins mal à l'aise à l'idée que nous n'étions que tous les deux à table, mais je me redressai tout de même contre le dossier de la banquette en soupirant de gêne. Il essayait de justifier son comportement.

- C'est important… Continua-t-il en se relevant pour chercher mes yeux, et de nouveau nous fûmes si proches sans qu'il n'y prête attention, c'est important… 'faut qu'tu saches que y'a pas eu d'autres hommes pour moi… Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Que y'a que toi… que j'aime…

Il garda sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, attendant la réponse, puis pinça les lèvres. Hésitant, il l'entrouvrit de nouveau pour assurer d'une voix tremblante :

- C'est pas vrai quand j'les embrasse… C'est pour qu'tu regardes…

Je laissai ma main glisser dans son cou, aussi bien par une tendresse refoulée que pour l'empêcher d'essayer de m'embrasser de nouveau. J'avais… tellement l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur… Ses yeux bleus débordaient d'une excitation farouche, sa voix tremblait, grave et aigue en même temps. Il était maintenant à genoux entre mes jambes, et seule une volonté de fer m'empêchait de ne pas amener son corps musclé à moi en glissant les mains sur sa peau. Non. Ne rien lui montrer. Mais c'était bien à cause de moi qu'il s'était autant transformé. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et quand il la ferma difficilement en fermant les yeux, laissant une larme rapide glisser le long de ses pommettes, je l'amenai contre moi, sa joue sur la mienne.

- John-John… Chuchotai-je en déposant mes lèvres sur son oreille.

Cependant, dès que j'en sentis le contact et vis John frissonner en rapprochant son corps du mien, j'y mis fin, et sa tête tomba contre mon épaule. Ses doigts tremblèrent dans ma chemise.

- Je… ne suis… _pas _une pute ! Marmonna-t-il, le son étouffé par mon épaule.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon sourire fut vite broyé en sentant son corps aussi faible. Chaque geste et chaque parole étaient confus, et j'étais persuadé qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin, c'est pourquoi je resserrai mon étreinte, cambrant son dos. Puis murmurai doucement :

- Je sais que c'est juste pour moi ça.

Il hocha la tête gentiment. Je répétai doucement « C'est juste pour moi John… » Jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et très vite ses yeux ne furent plus noyés, seulement injectés de fatigue. J'allongeais son corps toujours chaud sur mon torse, et il releva son visage vers moi. Cligna des yeux. Cligna encore, plus longuement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fête qui continuait, puis le sentis se rehausser sur moi. Son genou était remonté entre mes jambes, ses bras musclés enlaçaient mon dos. Son visage me caressa le cou tendrement. Mon cœur se serra.

- Pourquoi…? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je refusé… ? Quand le corps puissant et réconfortant de John était contre moi, j'avais tendance à oublier… Et être encore plus sûr de moi. Il ne fallait… Il ne fallait juste pas. Je sentis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ma chemise, et un sanglot sec souleva ses épaules nues. John Cena touchait vraiment le fond. Tout allait bien le jour… Mais lors des soirées… Je caressais son dos du bout des doigts. Un certain contentement me ramenait à la figure qu'au moins ce soir John ne risquerait rien. Je veillerai sur lui, c'était mon rôle. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux trempés, puis demandai :

- Dors John. Fais-moi plaisir…

Je m'interrompis pour baisser le regard vers lui, et dans ses grands yeux bébés parurent se rallumer une étincelle. Tu es saoul… Tu es complètement saoul…

- …Et dors contre moi… Chuchotai-je d'une voix chaude.

Je me haï aussitôt. Cependant John acquiesça et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Agrippa ma chemise. Il susurra avec inquiétude :

- Promets-moi de pas me laisser.

Les pulsations de sa poitrine étaient lourdes, rapides, apeurées. Se répétait contre ma peau jusqu'à entrer dans mon corps. La demande me fit penser avec douleur qu'il avait peut-être peur de ces mecs en fait, qu'il perdait le contrôle jusqu'aux lendemains matins.

- D'accord.

- Ne me lâche pas, demanda-t-il aussitôt tandis que sa voix s'abaissait, promets de ne jamais me lâcher…

- Promis John.

Ses yeux clignotèrent, puis… Les miens purent enfin exprimer toute leur tristesse.

Une cinquantaine de chanson après minuit. Je restai, immobile, fixé au loin vers le bar. Jusqu'à ce que Rey entre dans mon champ de vision, et je ne fis que détourner la tête vers lui pour montrer ma surprise. Il se posta en bout de banquette et sourit en voyant l'air passionné de John et ses bras maintenant fermement accrochés à mon cou. Sa respiration était parfois un peu précipitée, mais il était plus paisible, et je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

- Je vais rentrer. Annonça Rey, se doutant d'ô combien je tenais à rester à cette merveilleuse petite sauterie.

Bande de blaireaux, vous ne l'aurez pas ce soir.

- Je t'accompagne. Répondis-je. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il dorme chez toi aussi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit même capable de savoir où il a mis ses clés.

Un ronflement confirma ma pensée, et Rey éclata de rire, invitant :

- Non, non bien sûr ! Je préfère que ça finisse comme ça qu'autrement. Allez viens…

- Rey, tu peux prendre ma veste ? Coupai-je en voyant qu'il s'éloignait.

Je tentai de me relever en portant délicatement les cent-quinze kilos beurrés entre mes bras. Il ne fallait pas que je le lâche. Mysterio marqua une pause pour me regarder. Je venais de me lever en grimaçant sous le poids d'un John complètement plein, l'avais rehaussé contre mon corps, jusqu'à ce que ses cils caressent délicatement les muscles de mon cou. Il avait entrouvert les yeux, et d'un murmure, avait imploré :

- Ne me lâche pas…

J'avais affronté son visage exténué dont les yeux papillonnaient.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher. Avais-je assuré à voix basse contre son visage, tout proche, promesse.

Et, relevant la tête, je croisai le regard de Mysterio. Sans un commentaire sur la scène, il m'ouvrit la voie jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle je montais à l'arrière avec John sans hésiter. Gardant son corps contre le mien. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le lâche.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je montais John à l'étage. Il dormirait dans la chambre d'ami. Moi sur le canapé. Je soufflai sous l'effort en entrouvrant la porte de la pièce plongée dans le noir, et seul le rai de lumière blafarde du couloir éclaira le lit double dans lequel je le déposai enfin. Allongé sur les couvertures, et sa tête tomba lourdement sur le coussin. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer la virilité et le mignon de son corps étendu de tout son long, du visage tranquille, que celui-ci se froissa et que John ouvrit de grands yeux. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit et il se releva brusquement en se penchant au dessus du lit pour vomir.

- Merde ! M'exclamai-je en me décalant. Rey !

Les spasmes sous mes doigts attirèrent mon attention et je détournai la tête de la porte pour porter les yeux sur John qui agrippait les draps des deux mains, toujours penché sur le rebord du lit. Je l'entendis renifler, puis une autre convulsion le prit, d'autres vomissements. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Aussitôt ma main caressa fortement son dos, passant sur la chemise, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient fait pour apaiser les plaintes, qui se mirent à redoubler lorsqu'un troisième douloureux haut-le-cœur le fit régurgiter tout l'alcool. Je fronçai les sourcils, le ventre contracté. Merde. John sanglota d'une voix malade :

- Je ne suis _pas_…

- Ça va aller John… Ça va passer… Chuchotai-je. REY ! Apporte une -

Immédiatement Rey passa la porte avec une bassine vide, que je lui pris des mains pour la mettre à terre. Ce qui s'avéra utile lorsque dans un bruit révulsant de douleur se fit entendre, et ma caresse se fit plus forte. Mon estomac se contractait de le voir comme ça.

- Je… ne suis _pas_… Arrêtez…

Spasmes, vomissements.

- Randy… Réclama-t-il d'une voix faible, le corps vacillant. Randy je ne suis _pas _une…

- Je sais bébé.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde en me rendant compte de mes paroles, puis jurai silencieusement sous le regard de Rey. Bien que John ne s'en rappellerait pas, je ne pourrais pas oublier la façon dont le surnom avait jailli naturellement. Sans un mot, Mysterio s'éloigna à reculons lorsque les vomissements cessèrent et qu'il ne resta plus que les sanglots convulsifs, et disparut dans le couloir, nous laissant seuls. John était toujours à plat ventre, dans un état second. Un reniflement.

- Je voulais pas faire… bredouilla-t-il, que… _toi_… Je voulais _juste toi_…

Je contractai la mâchoire puis saisis John par les épaules pour le redresser et l'allonger dans le lit. Mon pouce passa doucement sur ses lèvres pour l'essuyer, je lui fis boire lentement un verre d'eau et je posai ma main sur le matelas à côté de son bras, le regardant intensément. Son visage était trempé de sueur froide. Aussitôt j'enlevai sa chemise et son débardeur pour tamponner sa tête avec. Son corps me paraissait froid. Puis, mon visage au dessus de son visage :

- Je veux juste te protéger John. Arrête de t'infliger ça je t'en prie…

Alors, je laissai ma main effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts. Ses yeux vitreux tentèrent de se focaliser sur moi.

- … Ce n'était pas le but. Murmurai-je difficilement.

Je voulus me relever, mais une main moite saisit la mienne précipitamment, la serrant avec la démesure de Cena. Mes yeux tombèrent dessus. Je ne fis rien pour rompre le contact.

- Tu… Tu as promis… Ne pars pas…

La noirceur de la pièce, le silence intime… J'esquissai un petit sourire.

- D'accord. Répondis-je en baissant à une main sa braguette pour enlever son pantalon, puis finalement son boxer. Je vais aller me déshabiller dans la salle de bain…

Je regardai son visage ouvert vers moi d'une une impatience endormie avec toute l'attention dont j'étais capable. Sa respiration était courte. Il était suspendu à mes lèvres, et je continuai :

- … Et je reviendrai dans le lit avec toi.

- On… On pourra…

- Pas ce soir… Réprimandai-je doucement. Demain matin. Ce soir je veux juste qu'on se caresse un peu, puis on dormira ensemble.

Un sourire timide franchit ses lèvres, et compte tenu de ses traits fatigués, c'était la seule chose que j'avais espérée. Je lâchai sa main pour passer la mienne lentement sur sa tempe, sa joue, sa mâchoire… la pris dans ma paume. Sa peau était douce de nouveau.

- J'ai hâte… Murmurai-je en m'approchant de son visage.

Mon front finit par toucher le sien, et je fermai nos regards lentement en devinant son sourire. Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement contre ma poitrine, ses doigts caressèrent doucement mon poignet nu, provoquant des milliers de frissons dans mon dos. Méthodiquement, ma voix s'abaissa de plus en plus, murmure, murmure…

- Mais en m'attendant… Je veux que tu fermes les yeux…

La main eut un sursaut sur mon poignet, et les yeux se rouvrirent dans les miens. La chaleur de sa respiration pleine de liqueur et de régurgitation m'atteignit, mais je me concentrai sur les mots contenant des larmes :

- Promets qu'tu seras avec moi demain…

Demi-sourire, caresse sur sa joue d'un pouce.

- Je te le jure. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Sa respiration s'était calmée. Lentement ses yeux arrêtèrent d'effectuer un va-et-vient flou entre mes yeux et mes lèvres… puis se fermèrent doucement, luttant encore.

Je glissai la couverture sur son corps nu en n'y jetant qu'un regard, revins ensuite vers son visage, me penchai vers son oreille. Je restai là quelques secondes, incertain, puis lui chuchotai le plus bas possible dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime…

Un coma profond semblait l'avoir frappé. Je me relevai un peu, au dessus de ses lèvres, puis le contemplai. Derrière moi le mince rai de lumière éclairait son visage calme et tranquille. Ses traits droits, masculins, virils enfin de nouveau. Les lèvres qui la dernière fois… Les lèvres bien dessinées, les yeux clos… John ressemblait à un mélange d'ange et de dieu grec une fois endormi. Une vague de culpabilité me serra l'estomac. Fronçant les sourcils, je caressai son front, puis m'approchai de lui dans le silence. Le très léger va-et-vient de sa respiration nasale me chatouilla. J'embrassai doucement John. Posant à peine mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis me détachai sans qu'il n'ait eu aucune réaction, les yeux examinant ses traits immobiles. Tout mon être s'était embrasé l'espace d'une seconde dans ce baiser. Une dernière caresse sur son front. De longues secondes, entourés du mutisme contemplateur… Le regard perdu dans les traits rêveurs de John qui m'attendait… Je me relevai silencieusement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Un dernier regard en arrière…

Comme tu es. Je t'aime toujours entièrement. Comme tu es.

* * *

><p><em>- Randy, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis… je ne sais pas combien de temps… c'est con à dire comme ça, mais… j'ai l'impression que tu l'as toujours été.<em>

_John leva son regard du sol pour le tourner vers moi, avec un petit demi-sourire. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le rebord du lit que nous allions partager après le show, et, si je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, je me demandais bien où John voulait en venir. Je le connaissais bien trop. C'était mon frère après tout. La proximité que nous partagions me parut alors soudain différente avec le regard étrange que John posa sur mes yeux, mes lèvres, avant de glisser vers ma main qui était posée entre nous deux. Soudain, il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne. Qu'est-ce que… Je relevai mes yeux dans ceux de John. Un petit air timide se peignait sur ses traits. Ma confiance en lui m'empêcha d'effectuer un seul geste lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Eberlué, je le regardai serrer ma main dans la sienne, puis fermer les yeux, effectuer une légère pause, lèvres entrouvertes, près de mon visage… Me laissant à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire… Puis il fit toucher nos lèvres._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. QUOI? John bougea sa lèvre inférieure contre la mienne, sourit, se recula. Alors il regarda droit devant lui contre le mur avec le plus beau, le plus magnifique sourire heureux que je ne lui avais jamais vu, puis laissa échapper un petit sifflement rieur provenant de sa pomme d'Adam. Je restai complètement figé. La main parcourue d'une brûlure désagréable quand la sienne serrait la mienne. John venait de m'embrasser. De m'embrasser ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?_

_- Voilà… Je voulais te dire que j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi Randy. Me dit-il avec une voix tremblante de bonheur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Je trempai ma tartine de pain au beurre dans mon chocolat distraitement, pulsations lourdes et douloureuses dans ma poitrine. Silencieusement, j'en mâchai un bout. Vers onze heures le lendemain matin Rey et moi nous étions réveillés et je me tenais assis autour de la table de sa cuisine, prenant mon petit déjeuner.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?_

_- Randy attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, laisse-moi juste t'expli…_

_- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Comment OSES-tu me toucher ?_

_- Randy !_

_- Dégage ! Sors de là ! DEGAGE CENA ! _

Je reposai la tartine, l'échangeai sans un mot pour le journal.

_- Et dire, dire que je te… JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME TOUCHER SALE PEDALE !_

Soudain des pas incertains dans les escaliers se firent entendre, de plus en plus nets au fur et à mesure que John se rapprochait. J'inspirai lentement pour chasser l'intensité bouillante de douleur qui tourbillonnait au creux de mon ventre. Il finit par faire son apparition dans le salon, non loin de Rey. Je ne pouvais pas le voir à l'endroit où il s'arrêta, car la cuisine et le salon étaient séparés d'un muret. Je restai d'apparence plongé dans mon journal, mais comme à son habitude, mon cœur s'accéléra en entendant sa voix. Endormie, douloureuse, sexy.

- Hey Rey… Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

Connaissant Mysterio il devait hésiter entre de gentils conseils moralisateurs et le rire, et John comprit aussitôt :

- Je vois. J'ai encore tourné au bad trip. Ouais… ça me revient il…

Des bruits se firent entendre, et John poussa un autre soupir. Je l'imaginai passer sa main sur ses yeux en demandant :

- Bref. Comment je suis arrivé là haut ? C'est pas que je doute de ta force mais je te vois mal arriver à grimper les escaliers avec moi sur ton dos…

Rey s'esclaffa. Mais cela fut court, et c'est d'une voix réservée qu'il répondit :

- C'est Randy qui t'a couché.

Silence. Je fermai les yeux une seconde en jurant silencieusement. Puis une voix d'homme, hésitante s'éleva :

- Je… Je me suis réveillé nu…

Et la voix se brisa sous l'incompréhension. Se doutant très bien ce à quoi il devait penser, je mordis ma langue, mais Mysterio ne répondit rien à part un « Désolé, je n'étais pas là. Mais il faut dire que tu étais trempé. ».

- Est-ce que j'ai… tu vois… avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être… Peut-être Randy ?

Puis voyant sûrement l'expression de Rey, il s'empressa de préciser :

- Non, non bien sûr tu n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai l'impression… laisse tomber c'est débile.

- John… Soupira le mexicain de son accent, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'hier c'est grâce à lui que tu n'as pas fini dans les bras de Dolph Ziggler. Il a été là pour toi toute la soirée, même si je le connais assez pour te dire qu'il ne te le dira pas.

Puis il coupa toute éventuelle question d'un « Je dois y aller. » Saleté de Mysterio. Il dut lui tapoter le bras, car il quitta la pièce, et John chancela vers la cuisine - où je me trouvais. Je le vis se figer en me voyant, mais je ne levais pas les yeux de mon journal. Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. C'était bien la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls alors qu'il était sobre. Maudit soit ce mexicain.

- Randy.

Je tournai la page négligemment.

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi. Enfin j'veux dire… de m'avoir…

- Ce n'est rien. Coupai-je.

J'entendais à sa voix combien il avait mal au crâne, et même son immobilité était vacillante. Gueule de bois hein. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, et on devait avoir l'air tellement con, les deux ex-meilleurs amis qui se font face sans arriver à se dire les choses comme des adultes. Ce que je lui interdisais de faire. Je ne voulais pas. Je vis John déglutir dans mon champ de vision, ses yeux bien posés sur moi. Il ouvrit la bouche…

- Je… J'ai l'impression… que… j'ai embrassé quelqu'un. Finit-il par dire.

Je répondis sans état d'âme :

- Dolph.

Hypocrisie Orton. Je savais très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de l'autre blondasse. Si John remarqua que je ne bougeais pas les yeux et faisait semblant de lire, il n'en dit rien. Mais il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué. Et moi j'étais trop concentré à ne pas lever les yeux afin de ne pas regarder son corps seulement vêtu d'un boxer et l'érection matinale que je devinais avec bien trop de précision douloureuse pour m'en rendre compte. Je vis son visage se remplir lentement de remords et de tristesse. Rien ne me taraudait plus dans ces moments là que de le serrer contre moi pour le soulager comme la veille. Ca avait été la première fois que j'avais fait ça, que je nous avais autorisé un « comme si ». Parce que je ne pouvais le faire que lorsqu'il était saoul. John ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais… je me maudis intérieurement. Il semblait se souvenir que je l'avais…

- Rey m'a dit que tu l'avais empêché d'aller plus loin…

La pointe de crainte et d'amour contenue dans la phrase me provoqua des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

- Et aussi… Continua-t-il, et aussi que tu m'avais monté pour me coucher…

Il sembla attendre une réponse, mais je ne lui en donnais pas. Je tournai une autre page du journal.

- Alors je suis désolé si on a fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire. Je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai juste…

- Tu n'as rien fait. Assurai-je au moment où les derniers mots pénétraient mon cœur avec la force d'un de ces baisers :

- …juste l'impression de toujours ressentir tes lèvres.

Le choc d'une telle dose de lancinement sien et mien me coupa le souffle. Je ne laissai rien paraître. La nostalgie m'étreignit tout à coup, et je devinai oh trop facilement que sa gorge se serrait alors qu'un silence court et pourtant intense avait pris place. Je revécus en un instant notre baiser dans la chambre la veille. John avait pris conscience de ma réponse après avoir fini sa phrase. Sa voix se brisa :

- Oh je vois.

Puis, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de fermer les yeux de douleur :

- Tant mieux.

Mon cœur encaissa ce que le corps était au bord de laisser exploser. Sans le regarder, je repliai mon journal et me levai en maîtrisant le plus possible mes gestes. Il me suivit du regard comme toujours, me dévorant, embrassant avec fureur et passion toutes les parties de mon corps visibles, et je le dépassai sans lui adresser un regard. Même si mes yeux avides scannèrent son torse musclé. Une fois un pas plus loin que lui, je m'immobilisai. Inspirai lentement son parfum en fermant les yeux. Ressentis sa présence dont l'absence pesait sur mon corps la nuit, sur mon cœur le jour. Je me nourris de ses remords d'avoir tout foutu en l'air pour combler les miens de ne pas essayer de recoller les morceaux.

- John… Chuchotai-je d'une voix masculine en tournant un peu ma tête vers lui.

Aussitôt son visage aux yeux bleu tristesse se posa timidement sur ma joue.

- … Je _sais _que c'est juste pour moi.

J'eus besoin d'une seconde de plus de cette drogue chagrine. Inspirant son parfum tellement tentant, ressentant sa présence toxique, me nourrissant de ses remords tendres… Pour enfin réussir à détourner la tête et m'éloigner. Il resta sans dire un mot. J'espère que cette seule preuve que je ne me suis pas conduit comme je l'aurais dû hier aidera à sa guérison.

Parce que tu te dresses pour nous deux John. Et que si je te regarde danser toute la nuit sur une piste de danse entouré d'hommes, et que je broie cruellement chaque once de jalousie… Je ne pourrais continuer à me dresser éternellement contre mon désir que si tu me prouves une fois que j'ai eu raison.

* * *

><p><strong># Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #<strong>

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
>.<p>

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


End file.
